Girlfriend
by Robin0203
Summary: Tim has a secret girlfriend! Multiple chapters! Tim's girlfriend will slowly figure him out and fix our broken bird. Review:) try to guess the song in the end! Not really a romance fic! Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaime: I don't own anything, except Laura**_

 ** _I'm sick so this is what I came up with, it'll be multiple chapters about Tim and his secret girlfriend, you may request of you want anything to specific to happen but this will remain Rated T!_**

Girlfriend

Tim's POV

"Are you sure" Jason asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I don't want you to hire a friend of yours to have sex with me" I said.

"What if it's not a friend, just a random hooker" Stephanie asked.

"No-" I got cut off by my phone ringing, I smiled at the ID. I stood up, "I'll be right back" and quickly left the room.

"Hey" I said answering and going to my room.

"Hey babe" she replied.

"What's up" I asked.

"Is our date still on" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, my brothers and ex want to hire me a hooker because they think I'm 'antisocial'" I laughed.

"It's okay, I understand, no one knows, do they" she asked.

"Yeah, it's complicated, I'm sorry we have to keep this on the down low" I said.

"It's okay" she said.

"I'll come up with something and leave, love you" I said.

"Kk, love you too, babe" she said.

"Love you more" I said hanging up.

I check my pockets to make sure I have my wallet, ok, phone, check, wallet, check, keys, on the hook.

"I'm heading out, be back by eleven" I yelled getting my keys.

"Where are you going" Dick asked.

"Out" I smirked, "I'll be back in a few hours, promise" I hug him, "don't worry".

"Ok, bye" Dick said.

"Bye" then I remembered something, "and there better not be a hooker in my room when I come back".

I grabbed the keys to the Camaro, and left. I drove down to her house and picked her up.

"Hi, Tim" her mom said.

"Hi, " I said, walking in.

"Where are you taking my daughter for your fourth date" she said.

"Well, the first date was a restaurant, second, a carriage ride, third, ice skating, today, she said nothing too special so, diner then movies" I said.

"Ok, you plan on watching the movie, right" she asked.

I blushed, "yes we're going to watch the movie, I proved to you that I won't do anything".

"You have, and I'm glad" she smiled.

"So, where's Laura" I asked.

"She's getting dressed" she said then yelled up the stairs "Laura, Tim's here".

"I'll be down in a sec" she said.

"When do we get to meet your family" her mom asked.

"My family, actually, doesn't know" I said rubbing my bicep.

"Oh, why not" she asked.

"Because I have two older brothers who will do there best to embarrass me, my little brother will do, God knows what. Bruce would want to meet her, Alfred would be happy, I don't know what Steph will do, and Barbara would probably help embarrass me, and they'd never let it go" I said.

"Wow" she said.

"Yeah," I said, "trust me she's amazing, wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, and I'm so grateful, but, my life is insanely complicated and I'm sorry I can't give her what she deserves".

"Let me guess, I wasn't supposed to hear that" I turned around to see Laura in shorts, a tank top, and a an unzipped hoodie, and matching converse. Her long, straight, brown hair was down, it reached all the way to her elbow. She was wearing red lipstick and the rest was natural.

"More or less, ready to go" I asked, she put her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"Yup, let's go" she said, "bye mom"

"Bye, " I said, as we headed to the door.

"Bye sweetie, bye Tim" she said closing the door after us.

"How much did you hear" I asked.

"All of it from, 'because I have two older brothers'" she said.

"Oh" I blushed, then drove us to the diner.

"Did you mean it, when you said all those things about me" she asked and my blush deepened.

"Yeah, every word" I said.

"Well it's the other way around, i don't deserve you, you, Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne, are kind, smart, sweet, handsome, and a great guy" she said.

'Who's broken' I thought.

"Who isn't broken" I blushed, I didn't know I said that out loud.

"Sorry, didn't know I said that out loud" I said pulling into the diner parking lot.

"Don't be sorry" she said, "your always sorry, you always apologize even when there's no need".

"Sorry, didn't realize-" she cut me off by giving me a look.

"Sor- I'm gonna stop talking now" I said sheepishly. We entered the diner and sat at a booth.

We ordered our food and talked about recent stuff that's come up. Then we went to the movie and shared some popcorn. When the movie was over I drove her home.

"I had a really good time, Tim" she said.

"I did too, I should get going" I said.

"Bye, babe"

"Bye" I said, then drove off.

I walked into the manor and was met with a "somebody's happy".

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I didn't have the right to be happy, Jason" I said sarcastically.

"You do, it just looks weird, you never smile" he said.

"I'm just happy, I had fun" he raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of fun" he asked.

"The legal kind" I said and walked to my room.

"Damn it, Jason" I yelled, there was a hooker in my room, "sorry, here" I gave he a hundred, "my brother thinks I'm antisocial you could go home or where ever you want" I said.

"Don't worry about it" she said, "thank you".

"You're welcome" I said, then she left.

I called Laura as she left the room.

"Hey babe, what's wrong" she asked.

"There was a hooker in my room and I'm going to kill Jason" she blurted out laughing.

"It's not funny, oh my god, I just gave her a hundred bucks so she would leave" I said.

"It's a little funny, babe" she said as she caught her breath.

"Ok, it's a little funny" I said, plopping down on my bed.

We laughed together for a few seconds before Dick walked in.

"Need anything" I asked smiling at him.

He smiled back, "you're happy".

I rolled my eyes, "that's what Jason said".

"I bet, but you're laughing and smiling, like a real smile and laugh. Last time you were like that was when you were dating Stephanie. Who's on the phone" he asked.

"Just a friend, we're laughing because I came home to a hooker in my room" I looked at the phone when you can hear Laura laughing, "can you go kill Jason and Steph".

"Sure, Timmy, tell your friend that I said 'thank you for making you smile, it's been a while'" he gave a sad smile and left.

"You heard him right" I asked.

"Yeah, do you really not laugh or smile often" she asked.

I shrugged, "guess not".

"When was the last time you full on smiled before you met me" she asked.

"..."

"Tim, are you there" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking" I said.

"Well..."

"About two years" I said, "when Bruce came back".

"No wonder they were surprised, how about other than that, but a girl can't be involved".

'Shit'

"Ugh... When Dick and I use to hang out" I said.

"Dick was just in here, right" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well, when was the last time you two hung out, just you two" she asked.

"Ummm..." I said, "before Damian came, so... Five years ago maybe more, sorry, honestly, I don't remember".

"Are you serious" she yelled.

"He's busy, what's the big deal" I said.

"The big deal is my boyfriend hasn't been happy for two years, which was when your dad came back, AND, before that little moment it was more than five years. What the hell, babe" she yelled.

"It's fine-" I said.

"No, it's not, how'd you survive that, even worse you were a teenager" she said, "I would've killed myself, God, five years".

"I never said I didn't try" I said, then hung up.

I went downstairs and got dressed for patrol.

"What happened to happy Timmy" Dick asked coming down, when I was done.

I got on my motorcycle, not wanting to take my car "He's on vacation" I said putting on my cowl and driving away.

Dick's POV

"What's wrong with him" Jason asked as him and everyone else came down.

"Happy Tim left as fast as it came" I sighed and went to go get dressed.

After a minute we were all dressed and ready to go.

-later that night-

Hoods POV

"Five seconds or you die" I growled.

"Ok, ok" he cowered.

"What is Joker planning" I barked.

"He's gonna bring back someone named 'JJ'. He planted a bomb" he yelled.

"Who's 'JJ'" I demanded.

"I don't know, I swear, he keeps talking about bringing him back since the bat fixed him".

"B" I said pressing my comm.

"What is it Hood"

"You know anyone named 'JJ'" I asked.

"..."

"B?"

"Why"

"Jokers planning on bringing him back because you took him".

*a bunch of curses are mumbled*

"B" I asked, "who's JJ".

"Oracle track him now"

*a bomb is heard going off*

"Joker was using a bomb to get to him who's JJ" I yelled.

"I win again, Batsy HAHAHAHAHAHA! JJ coming back to town" static is heard.

"No signal, this is not happening, not again" Oracle said on the verge of tears.

"Who's JJ" Nightwing asked.

"Hood, get a location" he barked, "no matter what it takes, GET A LOCATION".

"On it" I said, and pointed the gun to his heart, "where"

"Arkham, the old Arkham Asylum" he cried.

"The old Arkham building" I said into my comm.

"Where is all began, damn it, he's gonna do it again, Bruce I swear to god I'm going to kill Joker if you don't make it in time, GO!" Oracle yelled

"On my way, everyone, old Arkham building, GO" Bruce yelled.

"I'm closest, what do you want me to do" I said.

"Take him down, make sure he doesn't have any devices on him, I'll be there as fast as I can. Oracle let your father know what's going on" he ordered.

"On it" I ran as fast as I could to my bike and towards the Arkham building. I met Nightwing there, "do you know what's going on" I asked and he shook his head.

"Oracle what's going on" Dick said.

"Now isn't the best time, and I don't have the right to tell" she said, "but I'll tell you this, Joker knows who we are, and if he succeeds, we may not be able to save him this time".

"Don't say that" Bruce barked.

"Who's JJ" I whispered as we searched the building.

"Tim" Barbara and Bruce yelled at the same time.

"And after tonight, if his plan succeeds..." She said.

"It's not, not again, it took Joker weeks, we aren't going to let that happen" Bruce said.

"You're right, we're not going to let him" Dick said.

"Do you hear that" I said.

It's was someone singing, "Hood, hurry".

It was Harley... "NO" Tim yelled. Batman ran in.

"Find him" he barked.

"NO, DON'T" we heard Tim yell. We ran where we heard the noise coming from.

"Nice of ya, to join me" Joker said, and Harley shot a bazooka at up that tied us together, then a cage dropped on top of us, "not gonna stop me this time".

"Damian keep him distracted" we heard through our comms; Stephanie.

"Affirmative, Brown" we heard the Damian did a sneak attack to Harley. He pinched a nerve she's knock out.

"Why you little" Joker turned around.

"Freeze" He said after Damian took a step closer.

"Why should I" Damian said as Stephanie began picking the lock.

"Because" he took out a remote, "I hit this button, JJ returns".

"That's impossible, it took you three weeks, he stronger this time, it'll take longer" Bruce said.

"What the hells going on" I barked, Stephanie was hidden behind Bruce while picking the lock.

"Simple, Bruce" he mocked, "I put a chip on him last time, I knew you were going to find a way to return him to normal. Think of it as insurance".

"There's no chip, we didn't find one" Bruce yelled.

"It's on his neck and it's micro size" he laughed.

"And to answer your question, Jason, I have a video" Bruce glared, " that's right Batsy, I saved the video plus, I still have the slides we never got to".

A video started playing and at first it was just Joker and a bunch of shit on the table, then Tim strapped to a bed. Joker connected something to the bed and it shocked Tim.

Oh shit, then Joker showed slides of Tim, each slide he looked worse and worse then, one slide was a mini version of the Joker.

"That's..." Dick trailed off.

"Oh yes, that's your dear little brother" Joker said.

Tim's POV

I got out of the binding and snuck up behind him. I tapped Joker on the shoulder, when he turned around I punched him.

"I never got to repay the favor" I said walking towards him.

He dropped the remote as he fell, he quickly stood up and ran laughing, "catch me if you can, Birdie".

"You're so dead Joker, I failed the first time I won't fail the second" I said chasing after him.

Bruce's POV

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Jason yelled, Stephanie got the door open.

"God that was hard" she said.

Another video played and it showed JJ holding the gun towards Joker and I.

"That should answer your question" I said, as Tim pulled the trigger. The Bang flag came out then he aimed it at Joker and shot it. "He was supposed to die".

"You're so dead" we hear Tim yell, then I run towards them.

"Robin destroy the remote" Robin destroyed it and a click came from the cage.

"It's the wrong Remote" he yelled and we all ran to Tim.

Joker was bloody but held a remote in his hand. Tim threw a batarang that went into a wall next to Joker, "missed" Joker said laughing.

"No, I didn't" Tim his a button. After a few seconds he ran at the Joker.

Joker repeatedly hit the button, nothing happened. Tim tackled the Joker onto the ground and punched him repeatedly, even when he was unconscious.

Barbara them rolled in, "Barbara-"

"Save it, I was here the first time, I'm going to be here the second" she said, and I nodded.

She plopped down next to him, on the ground. She side hugged him as he punched him. "He didn't get you this time, JJ is just a memory and he'll stay that way".

He sighed and stopped, he shook his head, "I knew about the chip".

"Wha-" she started as my eyes widened.

"It can't be removed without killing me" he said.

*One Week Later*

Tim's POV

"Master Timothy, mail"

"Who's it from" I asked.

"I don't know, sir. There's no return address".

I opened it and it said 'No time for goodbye, he said, as he faded away. Don't put your life in someone's hands they're bound to steal it away. Don't hide, your mistakes, cause they'll find, burn you. Then he said, if you want to get out alive, run for your life~'

Then at the bottom there was a smiley face.

Review :) also I have a Instagram were we can talk, RP, etc.

instagram: ff_robin0203


	2. Bad News

My family thinks i spend too much on my phone so my little sister decided to do something about it. My little sister told my cousin, the only other person who knows my password, to change it and she did. They forgot the password and we tried everything we could think of. All my stories and ideas where on it. Even worse was i was almost done with an update and i had brand new stories that were half finished or started. The point is its all gone, i have one more chance for it to work and if it doesn't it'll all be gone. I might not continue writing after this. Bye Guys


End file.
